Aphrodisiacs
by princesspandapui
Summary: Kira is a drug dealer. A new shipment has come in, and he invites unsuspecting Setsuna over to use as a hamster ...


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of the Angel Sanctuary characters … shame**

**WARNING: Yes this is yaoi (boy on boy) so if you don't like then don't read!! I warned you unsuspecting fools pets and just so you know this is my first proper yaoi fanfic so it's a bit crap lol but feel free to tell me how to improve **

**UPDATE: This is the second draft of the original 'Aphrodisiacs' - I wasn't happy with the yaoi scene and a reviewer convinced me to rewrite so here it is ...**

* * *

**Angel Sanctuary – Aphrodisiacs**

It wasn't unusual that Kira had asked Setsuna to meet up with him. They often went out after school or on weekends, smoking and drinking in the park or picking up girls at the shopping mall. But when Kira told him to meet up at the dock at exactly ten, Setsuna was suspicious.

Nevertheless, at quarter to ten he pulled on his trainers and climbed from his bedroom window, disappearing down the drainpipe as quietly as he could. It was dark outside, and even darker on the docks, for there was only one light, and it was flickering pathetically, trying to shine. The docks were almost empty, but for one ship, still and silent against the deep purple of the night. Setsuna caught sight of Kira standing beneath the lamp, talking to a shady looking man in a low voice.

"Kira-sempai!" He called, causing the two men to look up, and he ran to them waving.

As he approached, the other man bowed his head to Kira and walked away back onto his ship. Kira turned towards Setsuna, his face expressionless as usual.

"Who was that?" Asked the boy, looking after the man.

"Old friend." Kira answered, after a long time. "Come on." He took hold of Setsuna's wrist and started to drag him away from the docks.

Setsuna looked about them. "Where we going?"

He got no reply.

"Kira-sempai?"

Still no reply. Setsuna started to panic a little and tried to pull away, but Kira tightened his grip on the boy's wrist and quickened his pace. He didn't like it when Kira didn't tell him what was going on; something bad always happened to him.

"K-Kira!" He stuttered.

"I've had a shipment come in." The man whispered.

Setsuna frowned a little, halting his struggling. "Drugs?"

The mentor nodded, and Setsuna tried to piece one and two together, eventually coming to the conclusion that whatever was happening it wasn't good. He took hold of Kira's arm and tried to wriggle free, but the man dug his fingers into Setsuna's wrist. The boy gasped slightly and almost stumbled; Kira's grip strong and his pace fast. It took only five minutes more to reach Kira's apartment. It was dark inside, and Kira locked the door and threw Setsuna onto the couch before switching on a light and going into the kitchen for a beer. Setsuna leant to one side, watching his mentor through the crack in the kitchen door.

"Want one?" Kira suddenly called, appearing at the door with a beer in each hand.

But the boy shook his head. "What's going on? Why are we here? Why are we here so late?" He asked, a little panicky.

Kira stared at him expressionlessly, and then went over to the couch and pulled a box from his pocket, holding it up. "Don't you want to try one?" He said.

Knowing what they were, Setsuna felt fear run through him. "No! Last time I woke up in the park with no clothes on!" He snapped, eyes narrowing.

"That won't happen this time." Kira said, raising his eyebrows a little. "These are different." He drained his beer and opened the box, pulling out a small see-through capsule with a slight yellow colour, and he held it out to Setsuna.

"Kira! No!" The boy panicked, pushing his hand away and jumping to his feet.

"Set! Come on, it's only a bit of fun!" He said, putting the capsule in his mouth and going over to the boy. "You'll enjoy it, I promise." He put an arm about Setsuna's waist and pressed their lips together.

At first the boy struggled. This was how it had started last time; with a kiss. But, no matter how hard he fought, Setsuna soon found himself melting into the kiss, and he closed his eyes and responded gently. If anyone from school new about what they did Setsuna would kill himself. It wasn't that he didn't like Kira, because he did. His mentor just scared him a little. Especially when he wanted to use him as a hamster for his drugs.

Kira tightened his grip on the boy's waist and pulled him against him. Once he was certain Setsuna was completely succumb to the kiss, he used his tongue to pass the capsule from one mouth to the other. Setsuna's eyes snapped open when he felt the capsule on his tongue, and he tried to pull away, but Kira took a tight handful of his hair and dragged him onto the couch, pinning him down and keeping their lips together until Setsuna was forced to swallow.

Smiling, Kira released him and straightened up, going into the kitchen to get another beer.

"You bastard!!" Setsuna yelled, sitting up, tears in his eyes. "You bastard! What was that?!"

"Yohimbe." Called Kira. "You sure you don't want a beer?" He added calmly.

Setsuna jumped to him feet. "Yo … Kira you bastard!!" And he dashed towards the door.

"You idiot." Laughed Kira from the kitchen doorway behind him, watching as the boy desperately tried to open the locked door. "Come on Set. This is going to be fun. I only wanted to try it out!"

"But why on me?!" He cried, spinning around. "This is the third time!"

Kira raised his eyebrows. "You're the only one who knows about my shipments." He explained. "You and the guys who deliver them. I can't really experiment on myself." He chuckled, draining half his beer. "Wouldn't be right that. And anyway, you said you wanted in."

"I just … wanted to know … what you were doing." Defended Setsuna.

"Oh?"

He narrowed his eyes and balled his fists. "I never said anything about taking the drugs!"

Sighing, Kira shrugged and finished off his second bottle, putting it down and approaching the boy slowly. Setsuna backed away against the wall, frightened, but when Kira reached him he just raised a hand and stroked the boy's face gently.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." He whispered, his fingers trailing over Setsuna's soft lips. "I'd never give you anything harmful. You're too precious to waste…"

Setsuna's breath hitched in his throat, but before he could say anything Kira had swung a fist and knocked him clean out.

It was so dark when Setsuna next opened his eyes, that he couldn't see anything. He blinked and groaned a little, raising a hand to clutch where Kira had struck him, but for some reason his hand disobeyed. It took him a few further attempts to realise that both of his hands were bound with something and to something. Fear shot through him like ice.

"K … Kira … s-sempai?" He whispered, turning his head from side to side.

Gradually his eyes grew a little accustomed to the darkness, and from what he could see he was in a bedroom. He ground his teeth and closed his eyes briefly, taking a short quick breath. For some reason his heart was pounding in his chest so hard he could almost hear it. Panicking, he tried to wriggle free of the bonds about his hands, but they were done so tightly he only hurt himself.

"Kira!!" He cried.

There was the sound of footsteps, and then a door opened from the other side of the room. "Ah, you're awake." Came Kira's voice.

"What's going on?! Why am I … why am I tied up?!" Setsuna wept.

The black shape that was Kira approached the bed and leant over it. "I didn't want you escaping." He said, and Setsuna felt hands undoing his trouser buttons and zip, and at that moment he noticed he had an erection.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed, trying to shuffle away, kicking violently at Kira. "No! No way!"

"It's been almost two hours since you took the drug." Kira suddenly informed, halting his hands on Setsuna's hips for a moment.

The boy shook his head. "What does that mean?!"

Rolling his eyes, Kira returned to undressing Setsuna, keeping his t-shirt on because of his bound hands. The boy brought his legs up, trying to hide his fully hard member from his mentor. There was a short pause, and then the click of a pen and the sound of a notebook.

"How do you feel?" Came Kira's voice.

Setsuna's mouth dropped. "How do I feel…? How do I fucking feel?! How do you think I feel?! I'm strapped to a bed half naked against my will and all you can say is 'how do you feel?'!!"

"Shut up and answer the question." Growled Kira.

There was a long silence, and then Setsuna answered, "Weird."

"How, weird?"

This time he didn't answer.

Kira raised his eyebrows. "Set…" He said in a low warning tone.

"I dunno! My hearts going like I've just bloody run a marathon! And I'm all hot and … and I feel sick." He trailed off as he realised his stomach was churning. "Urgh…" He groaned, letting his head fall onto the pillow behind.

Nodding, Kira jotted all this down, before chewing the end of his pen. "Anything else?" And when Setsuna shook his head he muttered something and stood up, making towards the door.

"W … w-w-wait!!" Setsuna yelled. "Don't just leave me like this!! Make it go away!! How do you make it go away?!"

There was a pause. "Well…" Kira put the pen and notebook down and started to undress. "I can think of one way."

The boy's eyes widened. "NO!! NO WAY!! NOT THAT!!" He screamed, scrambling to free himself and get away at the same time. "STOP IT!! GET AWAY!!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby." Kira muttered under his breath, climbing onto the bed once he was free of all his clothes, and he leant over the struggling boy to kiss him.

Setsuna ground his teeth and pressed his lips together, shaking his head desperately. Rolling his eyes, Kira pushed one of the boy's slender legs down, and stroked his hand down the length of Setsuna's erection, earning a moan from the boy. Chuckling a little at this reaction, Kira did it again, causing the boy to arch his back a little, and even though he didn't want to Setsuna pushed into Kira's hand a little.

"Come on Set…" Whispered Kira seductively, trying to kiss him again.

The boy made a small whimpering sound and tilted his head away. So, instead, Kira kissed his neck, teasing the skin with his lips and tongue, still very lightly brushing Setsuna's erection with one hand, using the other to support himself. It didn't take long for the boy to relax into a lustful passion, and he started to moan, letting Kira kiss him deeply, tongues fighting a furious battle.

This startled Kira a little. Setsuna wasn't one to become submissive without a fight, and he hadn't even lasted ten minutes. He put it down to the drug and shrugged it off, he himself soon finding lust searing through him like a poison. He moved his hands to the very top of Setsuna's thighs and held them down, massaging the soft skin deeply and gently. The boy groaned and pulled at his restraints, tensing a little, pushing into Kira's hands harder.

"See…" Whispered his mentor in his ear. "Told you you'd enjoy this."

Setsuna just turned his head and kissed him again, his eyes half-lidded, his breathing quick and shallow. Smiling, Kira closed his eyes and reached over to a small chest of draws, pulling out a tube of lubrication and unscrewing the cap. Setsuna was too engrossed in the kiss to really notice what the man above him was doing. Quickly, so as not to disturb the boy, Kira covered himself with lube and propped Setsuna's legs up, holding onto him tightly. As soon as the boy felt Kira push against his entrance, he broke the kiss.

"NO!! Kiraaaarrgghh!!" He threw his head back, crying out loudly.

His mentor ignored his cry and pushed into him as far as he could, and then he leant forward and started to suck on Setsuna's lips, still pushing into him; the sweat on the boy's body wetting his, cool and hot at the same time. Setsuna started to cry softly, scrunching up his face and trying to shuffle away from Kira, but the man grabbed hold of his hips, digging his fingernails into the skin, and he pushed deeper yet, moaning at the friction. He knew exactly where Setsuna's sweet spot was, and he pushed up against it, and then Kira began to thrust, fast and hard, moving his hands to clutch hold of the boy's hot wet waist with one hand and his erection with the other.

Setsuna grit his teeth and groaned loudly, arching his back again, tears leaking heavily from his eyes. He'd forgotten how huge Kira was, and how he delighted in diving so deep he almost ripped in two. This had only happened three times before. Once at a party when they had been so drunk neither really remembered much, and twice from Kira testing his drugs on the boy. The drugs hadn't both been aphrodisiacs; only one had been, with the other Setsuna had been so high he'd gotten an erection from seeing Kira getting out the shower, and his mentor had jumped at the chance of sex.

All in all, Setsuna had learnt that Kira was rough but never cruel, and somehow he knew exactly where to touch him to make him quiver and moan. Secretly the boy did enjoy it, but it still scared him how the whole thing worked, and how much pain it involved. But the feel of Kira pumping into him, his fingers working a dance over his erection, and their bodies melting together with the heat and the sweat, it all made him feel so good inside.

"F-fucking hell Set!" Panted Kira suddenly, halting for a second. "You've never l-lasted this long before! Fucking cum already!!"

Setsuna just moaned loudly as Kira started to move again. The man shifted up onto his knees and forced the boy's hips up, causing Setsuna to cry out in pain at the new angle of which Kira was thrusting. Frustrated that the boy was still going strong, Kira grabbed hold of Setsuna's still fully hard erection and started to massage it almost brutally. Usually Setsuna was unwilling to join in and then quick to climax; sometimes lasting no more than a few minutes, but this was rediculous. Kira was having to think up ways of causing pleasure. But amid the heat and the pleasure he himself was recieving, it was hard to think, and now he too was drenched it sweat, dark hair plastered to his forehead like it did in the rain.

"It must be … the drugs." He whispered. "Fu … fucking h-hell!"

The boy made a noise and pulled at his bound hands, shaking his head, laughing a little, causing Kira to push his legs apart and thrust deeper into him in anger, and he struck his sweet spot hard. Setsuna threw his head back once again, pain and pleasure sweeping over him at the same time. Deciding to try something new, Kira pulled out fo the boy and once again reached ofer to his chest of draws, pulling out a small oval vibrator with a wire and a switch attacked to it. Setsuna looked down, frowing at the object, and then Kira shoved it into his entrance as far as his fingers would reach, switching in on to the highest setting. The boy threw his head back and opened his mouth wide in a silent moan. Smiling at this, Kira bent his head to suck on Setsuna's chest and nipples, whilst playing with Setsuna's erection and he himself having a rest.

"B-bastard." He hissed, looking up at the boy through his wet hair with dark lustful eyes, sending a shiver shooting through Setsuna. "I'm g-going to punish you for l-last this l-long..."

And he sat up and pushed apart Setsuna's legs, grinning down at him with a hungry glint behind his eyes. Setsuna shook his head, crying again, his tears mingling with the sweat on his face, and then he almost screamed as Kira pushed all the way into him, causing the vibrator - which was still deeply lodged within his passage - to be pressed against his sweet spot, harder than before. Kira grinned and returned to his thrusting, jabbing the still vibrating toy against the boy's sweet spot again and again and again, earning a sharp moaning cry each time.

Setsuna tilted his head to one side, too weak to be able to hold it up, and he opened his mouth wide as he panted unevenly. His heart was beating so rapidly it felt like it was about to jump from his chest, and he felt dizzy and nauseas, his eyes unfocused, head swimming, and with another cry he suddenly released between them, the hot salty liquid mixing with the sweat, and smearing their bodies.

Kira felt Setsuna's entrance tighten around him immediately, and he gave a low chuckle and forced the vibrator against the boy's sweet spot hard one last time, before suddenly he too released not a second later. The boy relaxed completely, his mouth still wide open as he panted, his face wet with tears - among other things. His mentor pulled out of him and gently withdrew the vibrator, causing Setsuna's lower half to quiver, and then he relaxed on top of the boy, his well-built frame almost crushing the slender form of Setsuna.

"Y … you bastard!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

Setsuna just chuckled weakly. "Th-that tingled … all … all up m-my b-back."

Kira frowned and looked at him. "Really?"

He nodded and sighed gently, closing his eyes. "Never do that again."

But his mentor chuckled and climbed to his feet, reaching for his notebook and scribbling something down in it. "Why not?" He said. "I've got about fifty bottles of them capsules."

"You're not serious…" The boy panicked. "Kira-sempai tell me you're joking! What are you going to use them drugs for?!"

The man didn't answer and untied Setsuna, throwing him his trousers before leaving the room, closing the door with a snap.

Setsuna scowled. He didn't like it when Kira didn't tell him what was going on; something bad always happened to him.

xxx


End file.
